


Coming Out

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Trans!Evan bc I said so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!Evan is adorable and he comes out to his bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

“Hey Ev, what’s in this box?” Vinny called, tapping his foot against the box peeking out from under Evan’s bed experimentally. Evan walked in, and his eyes got a little shiny.

“I’ll show you. Come here.” Jeff and Vinny settled down on Evans bed and Evan opened the box and grabbed a photo album. He wiggled his way in between the two boys and opened it up.

“This is me when I was just born. I was 7.46 pounds. That’s my dad there,” he pointed to a picture of himself being held by his dad in his hospital blanket. He quickly goes through a few pages of baby photos of this baby in little shirts with kitties on them or frilly little dresses with his finger up his nose.

“Why did they put you in dresses?” Jeff asks. Evan makes a little humming noise.

“I don’t know.” He offers. Turning another page he shows a picture of himself in front of a fence, explaining it was his first day of preschool.

As they go through the album Jeff and Vinny get increasingly confused.

“Evan no offense dude but this can’t be you, you’re showing us pictures of a girl.”

“This has to be a cousin of yours Evan. This isn’t you.”

Evan waves his hand at them to quiet down as he keeps pointing at pictures and explaining them.

“This was my first day of high school.” Evan taps a picture of a girl blushing and hiding her face from the camera. “I told my mom I didn’t want my picture taken but she said that I would need to look at this later.”

“Here’s a picture of my friends from high school.” There’s five people all lined up. Two boys on either side of who Evan keeps calling himself.

“Evan look at those tits, dude this can’t be you! Who is this?”

“This is me! Look!” He points to another picture of the girl in a loose fitting tee-shirt and jeans. And another of her in a Pikachu shirt with a baggy flannel over it.

“I started working and saving money, and my mom and dad were super nice and helped me.”

“Did you get a car?” Jeff asks.

“Nah, I got something so much better dude.” Evan laughs. There’s a collection of images of the girl looking directly at the camera, almost like headshots. She starts looking more androgynous and it’s almost like the girl is going through her teenage years again from the angry zits that plagued her face.

“And look, look!! This was one of the happiest days of my life!” Evan excitedly taps a picture of the girl, now fully androgynous laying down on a hospital bed. There’s two fresh scars under her completely flat pecs, giving two thumbs up and an award winning smile. Jeff and Vinny quiet down and wait to see where this goes.

There’s more headshots of the girl getting out of the androgynous zone and starting to look more masculine. And also more like Evan.  
Then there’s pictures of the person hanging out with Jeff and Vinny! In the college days. Before the boys can react Evan quickly goes through the rest of the pictures and slams the photo album closed with a rushed, “Yea, also guys I’m trans!” Before squirming away to put the photo album back in the box and shove it under his bed.

Vinny and Jeff both oh, realizing that the girl really was Evan the whole time.

They both exclaim how they had no clue at all, and how much Evan passes as cis sense they’ve known him. How this adds another layer to Evan, one that reinforces how strong-willed he is. Evan peeks over the edge of the bed at both of them.

“You don’t mind?” He asks tentatively.

They both say of course not, he’s still their Evan. Evan smiles and climbs back on the bed, pulling them into a group hug.

“I love you guys, oh my god.” Evan exclaims.


End file.
